De 2 prinsessen
by Miss Strong
Summary: Clary en Annabeth zijn twee prinsessen van Engeland. Zij zitten opgesloten in een toren en moeten wachten op ridders die hun moeten redden en zullen daarmee trouwen. Clary en Annabeth willen dat niet en vluchten. Ze komen 2 schepen tegen de schaduwjager en de demi-god onder leiding van Jonathan Herondale en Perseus Jackson.


**Clary en Annabeth zijn allebei prinsessen van Engeland. Ze zijn ook heel goed getraind. De schaduwjager en demi-god zijn twee schepen onder de leiding van Jonathan Herondale en Perseus Jackson. Clary en Annabeth vluchten uit hun toren en komen de kapiteins tegen.**

* * *

Clary

Annabeth en ik zijn plannen aan het maken om weg te komen uit deze toren. Echt cliché is het niet. Je stopt twee prinsessen in een toren en degene die hun kan redden zal nobel genoeg zijn om hun te trouwen. Te zoetsappig vindt je ook niet. Het plan is simpel we klimmen uit de toren en rennen zo snel als we kunnen.

We zitten bij het enige raam en het is nacht. Annabeth en ik hebben een tuniek en broek aan met stevige laarzen. Voor de rest hebben we overal wapens zitten.

Clary, fluistert Annabeth en kijkt me aan. Dan gebaart ze naar de lucht en ik weet dat we kunnen gaan. Ik klim uit het raam voorzichtig naar beneden zonder grip te verliezen en even later staat Annabeth naast me.

Er komt opeens een man uit het niets. Hij is een bewaker en slaat alarm voordat we iets kunnen doen.

Blijf staan, roept de man en pakt zijn zwaard en wijst naar ons. Ik kijk naast me en vraag met mijn ogen Annabeth, rennen? Ze knikt.

We rennen als gekken door het bos heen maar we lopen steeds tegen bomen op. We gaan nu langzamer en voorzichtiger zodat we niet tegen iedere boom oplopen. Het wordt steeds lichter en de zon gaat opkomen zie ik.

We moeten beschutting zoeken, zegt Annabeth.

Ik kijk snel rond en ik zie dat we bij een strand in de buurt komen.

In de bomen bij het strand, zeg ik.

Annabeth kijkt me aan alsof ik gek ben geworden maar we klimmen toch in de bomen.

* * *

Annabeth

Zoek overal roept een bewaker.

Ik word er wakker van. Ik zie Clary naast me liggen en maak haar zachtjes wakker. Clary kijkt alsof ze niet meer weet wat er gebeurt is maar herinnert alles zich weer. Haar ogen gaan eerst wijd van verbazing en de een grijns omdat het ons gelukt is. We wachten tot de laatste bewaker weg is en Clary haalt dan uit een tas wat vruchten en water.

Het is ons gelukt, zegt Clary als ze uit de boom springt. Daarbij wankelt ze even op haar voeten. Ik spring zelf heel elegant uit de boom en blijf recht staan. Ik geef haar een grijns.

Opschepper, zegt Clary en trekt een boos gezicht. Als ik haar niet zou kennen kun je niet weten dat ze een grapje maakt.

We hebben eigenlijk nu geen plan meer want we verwachtte niet dat het zou werken. Clary bied mij een arm aan en we lopen half lachend over het strand.

Geef je geld, zegt een stem opeens achter ons en ik voel een mes in mijn rug prikken. Ik draai me rustig om en ik zie 10 overvallers die nu in een cirkel om ons heen staan.

Waarom zouden we? vraagt Clary met een dom stemmetje en knippert haar ogen onschuldig.

Ja waarom eigenlijk? en ik doe Clary na.

We zijn overvallers dom wicht, zegt een man waarschijnlijk de leider.

Clary doet alsof ze verbaasd is en draait zich naar mij toe.

We worden voor het eerst overvallen in ons leven of goden, zeg ik.

Oh engel, zegt Clary.

Doen we het wel goed?

Moeten we niet op onze knieën?

Ik ga echt niet op mijn knieën zitten.

Waarom niet toon wat respect.

Ik moet respect tonen.

Clary en ik voren een toneelstukje op en je ziet de overvallers geïrriteerd worden.

Kijk wat je nu doet we maken ruzie terwijl we ons geld moeten geven.

O ja maar we hebben eigenlijk helemaal geen geld.

Mag ik even, vraagt de leider.

Clary en ik steken allebei onze handen op en zeggen nee en we gaan weer verder.

Dus kunnen we gewoon gaan want we hebben geen geld toch mannen? zegt Clary en wel glimlachen allebei heel zoetjes.

Het heeft alleen geen zin want de leider zegt, neem ze mee mannen.

Een man met vies lang zwart haar komt op mij af en ik schop hem in zijn maag. Clary is ook al 4 tegelijk aan het vechten. Ik schop, stoot en steek de mannen neer. Na nog minder dan een minuut zijn we klaar en ligt iedereen bewusteloos op de grond. Clary en ik slaan het stof van ons af en we zijn niet gewond op een paar blauwe plekken na. Ik bied Clary nu een arm aan en we lopen een stukje verder.

Dat was vermakelijk, zegt een andere stem achter ons.

Ik draai me om maar ik wordt al bewusteloos geslagen. Het enige wat ik zag waren blauw groene ogen.

Clary

Annabeth is naast me bewusteloos gevallen en voordat ik wat kan doe wordt alles zwart voor mijn ogen.


End file.
